


Linguam Daemonis

by ms_MCR



Series: Incubus!Gerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Licking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot Twists, Rimming, Scratching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_MCR/pseuds/ms_MCR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands from his seat and looks up at the older man towering above him asking him his own question again. </p><p>“I said, did you lick my ear yesterday?”</p><p>“”Iero I am losing my patience with you. Now answer my question.”</p><p>“First you answer mine.”</p><p>“IERO!”</p><p>“Gerard.” Frank breathes out as there faces come within an inch of each other. Gazing into his teachers eyes that are burning with an emerald fire he smiles as the man’s silence speaks for itself. Breathing in some air he steps out on a limb and ask an even more daring question.</p><p>“Where else do you wanna lick me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> A friend on another site asked for this, so I thought WHAT THE FUCK!? Why not post it on here too! 
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think. I'll post the second chapter *cough* smut *cough* soon.

He glares at the spiky haired man from under his eyelashes, furiously scribbling down answers to some math questions while he sits in detention. Mr. Way looks up from his laptop and catches Franks hateful stare and sends him a smirk in response. He rolls his eyes and looks back down to his work sheet keeping his head down for the rest of the hour.

 

~

 

The next day is the same as always as he walks into his last period, Mr. Way’s Chemistry class. Walk in, sit next to Bob, pretend to listen, and fall asleep. Or on occasion doodle while pretending to take notes. Today he sees the screen projector ready to go when he walks into class giving him the green light to put in his headphones and take a nap. Pulling up his hood he rest his head against his closed fist and lets himself be lulled into sleep.

 

Twenty minutes before class ends Mr. Way gets a call from the office asking for a Robert Bryar. Getting up from his desk he makes his way to the back of the room and tells Bob to head up to the office. As he waits for him to gather his things he looks at Frank and notices the rhythmic movement of his body as he sleeps. Mr.Way bites back a pleased smile and walks back down the aisle with Bob to the classroom door.

 

When the video ends he leaves the lights off as the students exit his classroom. Frank still not moving an inch while he sleeps. when the last student has filtered out after looking back and giving a small laugh as she notices a still napping Frank he locks the door behind her as he loosens his tie. Briskly he walks to the multi-colored hair boy and stands behind him. Raising his hands he gingerly pulls down the hood of his sweater being careful not to wake him. Slowly he leans down and stops his face about half an inch away from Franks tattooed neck, inhaling his scent. The intoxicating smell making every one of his nerves in his body tingle with electricity. He gently buries his face in Franks neck as he deeply inhales once more this time licking the skin lightly. Frank stirs but still does not wake from his slumber. Mr. Way smirks and presses his tongue to the skin before leading his mouth up  to Franks earlobe with a series of small kisses. He parts his lips and grasp his earlobe between his lips and nibbles on it lightly, making Frank let out a small sleepy groan of pleasure. He smiles at the sleeping teenagers response and with his wide grin reveals his sharp canines which had come out to play when the sound of Franks pleasured groan made his cock twitch with excitement. Again he lowers his mouth to his ear and sticks out his tongue tracing his ear with his tongue.

 

Finally this action shocks Frank awake and he looks around startled. He takes in the dark classroom and sees that standing behind him is Mr. Way with another one of his famous smirks on his face that seemed to just spew evil. He flares up with anger, “What the fuck!?!,” he then touches his ear and feels the slickness there making him even more angry this time confusion and a bit of excitement joining his emotions. “D-did you lick me?!” He manages to ask with a tremble in his voice caused from his anger and the fact that he was a little turned on at the thought of Mr. Way licking him. Mr. Way chuckles and walks to the front of the room switching on the lights and opening the now unlocked door.

 

“School is over Frank, time for you to go home.”

 

“I said did you lick me?!”

 

“I would say have a good weekend but unfortunately for you, you’ll be serving Saturday detention with me tomorrow.”

 

“That’s not fair!”

 

“Actually yes it is. You not only just cursed in my classroom, you also fell asleep and were listening to music when you very well know that the use of iPods is prohibited in my classroom.”

 

He says with a sickly sweet tone as his smirk stays plastered across his face, his eyes glinting with triumph as Frank huffs and mumbles curses under his breath as he gathers his stuff. He glares at Mr. Way as he walks past him and out of the room throwing up his middle finger as he walks away.

 

“That’ll be three hours tomorrow, Iero!”

 

“FUCK!”

 

Mr. Way walks back into the classroom shutting the door behind him. Walking back over to his desk he takes his seat and leans forward tapping his claws against the polished wood of the desk leaving behind little miniscule scratches. He gives a wide grin as he thinks about the detention tomorrow, once again revealing his sharpened canines. He looks to the back of the classroom where Frank sits and his eyes transition to amber when certain thoughts cross his mind as he smirks.

 

He can’t wait for tomorrow.

 

 

~

  
  
  
“Mr. Way…”

 

Gerard smiled as he listened to the quiet grunts and moans Frank made as he stroked himself to his orgasm in the dead of the night. He listened to Franks quickening heartbeat as he smoked a cigarette in his parked car. He smiles when he fears Frank moaning out his name as he comes spilling his come all over himself, the smell of his arousal wafting through the cracked window and into the cool night air. When it reaches Gerards senses he has to grip on to the steering wheel as if his life depended on it and drive home. The urge to break into the teens home and ravish him almost overtaking him.

 

Franks hips finally still as he catches his breath, “Fuck.” He whispers into the quiet bedroom. He runs his hand thats not covered in his come through his hair as he looks up at the dark ceiling. His body  lax and loose after his release but he tenses just as the realization of the image of who he came to was pushed to the front of his mind. Getting up from his bed he rips his sheets off his bed and takes them to the laundry room throwing them into the wash and starting it before making his way to the bathroom. Washing his hands he looks into the mirror and splashes his face with water trying to erase the erotic images of Mr. Way fucking him senseless. Aside from the fact that it was so wrong because it was his teacher that he hated. There was also the fact that he didn’t know he was apparently gay or I guess you could say gay for Mr. Way. Regardless as he lay down to sleep again he knew he was fucked tomorrow.

 

~

 

The next morning instead of waking up to his alarm he awakes to the sensation of his dog licking his toes. Looking towards the clock he sees he’s already late to his detention and jumps out of bed throwing on some shoes and a t shirt and jeans. He runs the whole way to the school which is about ten blocks away and is sweating bullets by the time he makes it to the Chemistry room on  the second floor of the building. Pausing outside the door trying to catch his breath he just as soon loses it when the door swings open to show a grinning Gerard. Walking past him and into the classroom he hears Gerard inhale deeply through his nose and something short of a growl come from his throat. Glancing back around at his teacher he can swear he sees the older mans eyes flash to a golden color before reverting back to their usual green-hazel, shaking his head at the insanity of it he faces back around and walks the rest of the way to his seat at the back of the classroom. Sitting down and pulling out a notebook he begins to work on some homework trying to avoid eye contact with his teacher for the next three hours.

 

Thirty minutes in he looks up to find Mr. Way leaned back in his chair, feet up on his desk and his head tilted back as he slept. As much as he would like to look away he can’t help but to let his gaze explore the mans sleeping form. He looks over the spiky black hair that had always seemed messy but now that he was looking closely you could see it had that “just fucked” look. Moving his eyes down he takes in the creamy eyelids with long black eyelashes that cast shadows over his pale cheeks that have a rosy glow to them. Matching the pink plump pout of his lips. Lips that are slightly parted to show his tiny front teeth a bit yellow from so much coffee. His neck long and unblemished ready to be marked but Frank got the feeling that somehow Mr. Way was not one to be marked but instead the one who does the marking. Moving his eyes lower he sees the first few buttons to the black button up are undone, showing off a chest just as pale as the rest of him but toned. At last his eyes reach the dark denim that confines the part of Mr. Way that Frank really wants to see. Forgetting all, he looks at the large bulge, longingly with a licking of his lips and a slight whimper of want escaping his mouth. Closing his eyes to stop the thoughts that are making his pants grow a little tighter he hears a quiet chuckle. Opening them he looks up to find Mr. Way standing in front of desk with a shit eating grin on his lips.

 

“Dozing off are we?”

 

Startled he stays quiet, looking into the jade fire that seems to have been ignited in the eyes of Mr.Way. Swallowing he can’t seem to find one of his snarky remarks that he usually has prepared for moments like these. Raising his voice a little Mr. Way repeats the question, he does so five more times raising his tone each time. Finally snapping out of the paralysis he seemed to be in he answers Mr. Way with a question. He can tell he threw the older man off by changing the subject, smirking he stands from his seat and looks up at the older man towering above him asking him his own question again.

 

“I said, did you lick my ear yesterday?”

 

“”Iero I am losing my patience with you. Now answer my question.”

 

“First you answer mine.”

 

“IERO!”

 

“Gerard.” Frank breathes out as there faces come within an inch of each other. Gazing into his teachers eyes that are burning with an enraged fire he smiles as the man’s silence speaks for itself. Breathing in some air he steps out on a limb and ask an even more daring question.

 

“Where else do you wanna lick me?”  

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too choppy and not flowy, sorry guys...
> 
> Not really much info on what he is and what he does so I just did it to my liking, but I hope you at least like it.

As he voiced his question Gerard's eyes switched to the color of gold with hints of a dark amber in the iris that surrounded his black dilating pupils. Frank gasped at the color change equal parts intrigued and frightened as he continued to stare at his teacher in front of him. Not even noticing that Gerard had grabbed a hold of his hips he winced at the sudden sharp pain that flared up on his sides. Looking down he sees that Mr. Ways once perfectly manicured nails had grown over an inch long to form sharp pointed claws, each of which were digging into him through his clothes hard enough to draw the slightest amount of blood. His eyes grew wide realizing that the man in front of him was anything but a man. Mr. Way lowered his face next to his exhaling his cool breath against his cheek.

"Let me show you."

Picking Frank up he carries him across the room and to the door that leads to his office, locking it behind them once they are inside. Laying him atop the mess that was his desk, he bunches up the fabric of Franks shirt and tears it off leaving the grey fabric in tatters. Taking his hands down to the fly of Franks jeans he begins to unzip them but is momentarily derailed from the task when Frank starts to lash out trying to make his way out from under his presence. Quickly climbing atop the desk he grabs Franks arms in one hand and pins them above his head, while he straddles his waist. Reaching out the other hand he grasp the young mans face and pulls it to face his own. Frank turning red from the struggle glares at him while Mr. Way gives him his famous smirk. Pinching his face between his fingers, leaving Franks lips in a pink pucker with a gap between his lips he presses his mouth to his and releases the breath he had taken. Pulling away he lets the calming gold vapor trail between their mouths as he looks into the swirling confusion of Franks eyes, soon that confusion turning into one of unbridled desire as the teenager crashes their mouths together, eager for much needed contact. Gerard smiles into the harsh kiss as the boys hidden desperation is revealed. Going at a painstakingly slow pace he keeps his hold of Franks wrist tight. Undoing his red tie with his right hand he removes it from around his neck and expertly ties it around the boys wrist binding his hands together. Climbing off the desk he looks down at the breathless teenager lying across his desk. He takes off his shirt and the wife beater underneath leaving him in only his black slacks with a forming tent in the front.

Frank bites his lip as he looks up at Mr. Way, he had no idea how his mood changed from get-me-the-fuck-outta-here to lets-get-it-the-fuck-on, because he was pretty sure that before the kiss he was doing all he could to get away from those claws that were a bit too close to his dick for his liking. Somewhere underneath his urge to impale his ass on Mr. Ways dick he still is panicking from the sharp claws, amber eyes, and- were those fangs?! The want was burning through him though and diminishing any seedling of anxiety in him, it also aided him in the lifting of his hips as Mr. Way removed his jeans for him.

Gerard released a short chuckle as he looked at Frank who excitedly was participating in the removal of his remaining clothes. When the only thing left on his body was the tie around his wrist, Gerard pulls on Franks calves bringing his ass to the edge of the desk, scattering some sheets of paper to the floor. He runs his hands up the bent legs massaging the inside of Franks quivering thighs, kneading at the soft and supple flesh, watching as Frank's dick grows even harder from the lack of wanted attention. He moves his hands further up and rubs his pointed hip bones with his thumbs letting his claws scratch the sensitive skin turning it red and making it hot. As he begins to kiss the inside of Franks knees licking where his lips touched, he pinches Franks nipples between his forefinger and thumb rolling it around to the sounds of Franks pleasured little grunts.

Frank is so lost in the sensation of Mr. Ways talented fingers he forgets everything around him until he feels something slick and warm at his hole. He clenches instinctively but stops when Gerard drags his claws down his torso in warning, leaving behind red claw marks with tiny areas of broken skin. He winces at the stinging pain but it soon gets pushed back from his mind when the feeling of intense pleasure takes over. He spreads his legs wider for Gerard and his probing tongue. Body craving more of the slick muscle that is licking his hole, trying to open him up in preparation for something a bit larger. His body spasms at the way he pokes his tongue gingerly around in circles, deliberately missing his entrance. Frank jerks his hips a little trying to get Gerard's amazing tongue inside him once again but is held down by one of his hands. All he can do now is lie there and twitch as sweat gathers on his forehead from his sexual frustration. When he thinks he can't take anymore he feels Gerard's pink tongue invade him, accompanied by a slicked up finger. He moans loudly in satisfaction, baring down trying to get more pleasure. Soon Gerard adds one more finger, then another until all three fingers are being sucked greedily into Franks tight hole. Frank breaks the unspoken rule and speaks to Gerard, "Please. Please more."

Gerard gives a devilish grin, "More fingers or what Frankie I don't understand?"

"Fuck Mr. Wa-" he cuts himself off with a gasp from the sharp bite Mr. Way gave his ass cheek. After a few more bites not only to his ass but to his thighs which were now covered in flaming red welts, Gerard spoke. "Gerard. Right now it's Gerard not Mr. Way." With that Gerard lets his tongue accompany his fingers in their task of opening up the teenager below him. Frank brings his tied hands down to his chest and bites on them as he moans out loudly. After a few more torturous moments of Gerard rimming and finger fucking him he was relieved to hear the sound of a zipper unzipping and the sound of clothing hitting the floor. Instead of feeling the press of a cock to his hole he sees Gerard go to take a seat in his large leather office chair, he sits naked with legs spread to show off how large and hard he is, as he strokes his length.

"Get off the desk. Walk your ass over here. Now."

Scooting himself off he walks with his still tied hands in front of him, stopping once he reaches Gerard. A mix of excitement, nervousness, and impatience fill his system as he folds his legs under himself to straddle his teacher. He lifts his arms tentatively, silently asking permission to put his bound wrist around Gerard's neck to steady himself. A quick nod is given and he does so, it gives him the proper leverage to pull himself up to take in Gerard’s cock. He begins to lower himself onto him, when instead of heat he feels coolness, he squeals from the cold press of flesh against his tight heat but keeps going anyway loving the odd sensation of something so cold inside of him sending his nerve endings into overdrive. He moans out at the drag of Gerard's cool length inside of him as it brushes past his sweet spot. Sweat starts to gather on his forehead from the effort it takes to ride Gerard. When he begins to grind more than bounce, Gerard once again takes control.

The incubus puts his clawed hands underneath the boy and carries him back to the desk never once slipping out of the scorching heat surrounding him. Resting his hands on either side of Franks torso, he pounds furiously and mercilessly into the moaning and writhing human beneath him. The gold in his eyes intensifies as he reaches his climax, the nearing arrival of Franks own orgasm is obvious to him but he has no intentions to take his seed as he has with others, this moment was of pure lust and sex. Lowering himself he catches Franks lips in another kiss, rubbing his tongue against the other. Breaking skin when he bites down on Franks lower lip as he comes into him.

Frank twitches and moans as he feels the cold semen filling him up. The feeling being too much he comes screaming out the incubus name. Covered in sweat he looks up at his teacher above him, and slowly he starts to feel his eyes droop.

~  
When he opens them back up he is in his bed and its already ten o'clock at night. Looking around confused he swears he sees a shadow cross his bedroom, but sees nothing when he switches on his bedside lamp. All he can remember is going to detention, arguing with Mr. Way and then having a weird sci-fi sex dream with Mr. Way as his human-demon hybrid lover. He shakes his head to clear it of his insane thoughts and turns off the lamp to try to continue his sleep. Smiling when he thinks over the events of his dream.

Outside in his car,very much like the night before Mr. Way smiles as he too thinks of the moments in the classroom. He's pleased to know that Frank thought it was all a dream. That would make future "detentions" a lot more enjoyable.


End file.
